


Deszcz

by Rogozaurus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: High School, M/M, Polski | Polish, Rape, Sad
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogozaurus/pseuds/Rogozaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwsze takie brutalne i... Nie wiem, czy się będzie podobać, czy nie ;_; Uwaga! Brutalne seksy i trochę nostalgiczne... Wybaczcie za brak przypisów do cytatów, wena mnie porwała XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deszcz

_Lubię deszcz, bo w deszczu nie widać łez_ – zapisał na marginesie zeszytu, gapiąc się pusto przez okno. Ulewa przybierała na sile z każdą lekcją. I przygnębiała. Strasznie przygnębiała. Kończył się ostatni angielski. Potem już tylko trening i do domu. Ostatni dzwonek rozbrzmiewa po korytarzach i salach. Odbija się o szyby, ściany. Wszyscy leniwie zaczęli podnosić się ze swoich krzeseł, pakować książki i wylewać się na korytarze. Jedni się żegnali, jak zwykle urywając się z dodatkowych zajęć, inni kierowali się do klubowych pokoi, na stadiony, czy do dojo. A on powoli przemierzał korytarze. Założył za ucho kosmyk czarnych włosów, mijając grupkę chłopaków, którzy przyglądali mu się pożądliwie. Minął ich szybko, kierując się do szafki, po swoją torbę treningową. Słyszał ich kroki, ale jak zawsze nic z tym nie zrobił. Zaraz tu podejdą, otoczą go, zaczną wołać, nagabywać…

\- Hej Reo! – zawołał jeden z nich, stając za nim.

Jedną ręką oparł się o szafkę obok. Dmuchnął mu w kark. Chłopak zadrżał lekko.

\- Zabawimy się dziś? – mruknął mu napastnik do ucha.

\- Mam trening – odparł Reo tak samo, jak zwykle.

Wszyscy zarechotali głośno. Drugi podszedł i bezwstydnie włożył mu rękę w spodnie.

\- Niezbyt chce nam się dzisiaj czekać, aż skończysz – mruknął mu do ucha, wędrując palcami do gumki od bokserek. Odciągnął ją i puścił, by z głośnym plaskiem uderzyła w skórę. Reszta znów zachichotała.

\- No Reo, zlituj się, daj nam dzisiaj zabawić się wcześniej – zaczął mówić ten pierwszy, przysuwając się bliżej niego. Objął chłopaka w pasie i włożył rękę do jego bokserek. Ścisnął jego penisa. Reo jęknął tylko, zagryzając wargę.

\- Jeżeli raz nie polatasz sobie za piłką, to nic się nie stanie, Mi-Bu-Chi~ - zawołał trzeci z tyłu.

\- _You have another balls to play with_ – powiedział zaskakująco płynną angielszczyzną drugi, wkładając dwa palce do odbytu chłopaka.

Reo wydał z siebie niemy krzyk. Wygiął plecy w dziwny łuk, próbując uciec od obu drażniących czynności na raz.

\- Przestańcie! – jęknął – Chociaż… Chociaż nie róbmy tego tutaj, proszę!

Znowu zarechotali szyderczo.

\- Och, no dobrze, czyli nie idziesz na trening? – zapytał go pierwszy, nadal bawiąc się jego męskością.

\- N… Nie – szepnął, czując, że powoli te zabiegi zaczynają przynosić w czystej teorii zamierzony efekt.

Jak na komendę, pierwszy i drugi odsunęli się od niego.

\- No grzeczny chłopiec – pochwalił go trzeci, który dotąd tylko patrzył.

Drugi popchnął Reo w jego stronę. Ten złapał chłopaka i mocno objął ramionami. Pierwszy zamknął jego szafkę. Wyciągnął klucze, które następnie wsunął do jego bokserek. Mibuchi wstrzymał oddech.

\- Mam… Mam tak iść?! – oburzył się drżącym głosem.

\- Och, to straszne panienko, nie dasz rady przejść tak jednego piętra? I tak przecież nie zamoczysz, to o co ci chodzi? – zaśmiał się pierwszy.

Reo spojrzał się w bok, wyraźnie zaniepokojony tym wszystkim.

\- Nie, nic… - mruknął w końcu.

Trzeci pchnął go do przodu. Poszli przed siebie przez cały korytarz, a potem w górę i znów przeszli przez korytarz. Weszli do jednej z toalet, gdzie siedziało jeszcze czterech chłopaków.

\- O, tak wcześnie?! – zdziwił się czwarty.

\- No, w końcu zmusiliśmy go, by nie poszedł na trening – zaśmiał się pierwszy.

Trzeci rzucił Mibuchiego na ziemię. Reo skulił się tylko.

\- Chyba jest bardziej oporny, niż zwykle – zauważył czwarty.

\- Wam to i tak nie robi różnicy – prychnął trzeci, kopiąc Mibuchiego w żebra – Wstawaj panienko, nikt nie chce czekać.

Reo podniósł się na kolana. Szybko zaczął się rozbierać, oddychając ciężko.

\- Chyba na sam nasz widok się napalił – zauważył rozbawiony drugi.

Zdjął spodnie i bokserki, z których wypadły metalowe klucze lekko zabrudzone krwią pochodzącą z rozcięć i obtarć. Wziął swojego członka do ręki, po czym zaczął się masturbować.

\- Ej, nie tak szybko! – zdenerwował się drugi, kopiąc go w plecy – Masz to?! – zwrócił się do piątego.

\- No oczywiście – prychnął piąty i rzucił do drugiego coś złożonego z kilku skórzanych pasków.

\- Co to? – zapytał Reo, leżąc na ziemi, wypięty w stronę drugiego.

\- Żebyś za szybko nie doszedł, panienko – odparł piąty.

Drugi założył mu paski na członka i zacisnął je dość mocno. Reo jęknął głośno. Pierwszy podszedł do niego i złapał go za włosy. Podniósł go, tak by prawie siedział.

\- Dzisiaj zajmiesz się mną swoimi ustami – poinformował go.

Drugi objął go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- A mną swoim tyłkiem – mruknął mu do ucha, które następnie polizał.

Reo wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk, a wszyscy zaśmiali się, wstając.

Pierwszy włożył mu swojego członka do buzi. Złapał Mibuchiego za włosy i zaczął poruszać biodrami. W tym czasie drugi pociągnął go do siebie i wręcz nadział chłopaka na swojego penisa. Reo krzyknął z bólu, gryząc męskość pierwszego.

\- Reo, ty skurwielu – warknął – Zapłacisz za to.

***

Hayama biegł korytarzem.  
 _A, cholera! Znowu się spóźnię na trening!_ Ciągle powtarzał w myślach. Nagle usłyszał czyjś żałosny krzyk i groźbę kogoś innego:

\- Reo, ty skurwielu! Zapłacisz mi za to.

\- Reo? – mruknął Hayama – Mibuchi Reo?

Zatrzymał się i podszedł w stronę drzwi łazienki. Zawahał się i tylko przysłuchiwał przez jakiś czas. Drzwi dość dobrze tłumiły wszystkie dźwięki, ale czasami dochodziły do niego jęki i stęknięcia. Zdecydował się wejść do środka. To co tam zastał…

\- Oj, co wy cholera robicie?! – krzyknął.

Wszyscy przerwali pastwienie się nad nagim, czarnowłosym chłopakiem. On sam spojrzał się na niego przerażony.

\- A nie widzisz? – zarechotał pierwszy, wyciągając członka z ust Mibuchiego.

Chłopak zwiesił głowę, krztusząc się.

Hayama prychnął tylko z groźną miną.

\- Hej, hej, a może to jego chłopak? – zapytał rozbawiony drugi, wyciągając penisa z odbytu Reo. Ten jęknął i upadł na ziemię, trzęsąc się.

\- Hm? To twój chłopak? – dopytywał się pierwszy.

Mibuchi westchnął ciężko i spojrzał się błagalnym wzrokiem w Hayamę.

\- Tak, mój chłopak – potwierdził Kotarou, unosząc głowę dumnie.

Wszyscy zaśmiali się z niedowierzeniem.

\- To może dołączysz do nas? – zaproponował trzeci, podchodząc do niego. Dotknął jego policzka ubrudzoną ręką.

Hayama z całej siły go uderzył.

\- A może podziękuję – odparł groźnie, pewnie przechodząc między chłopakami.

Reo zdążył w między czasie naciągnąć na siebie spodnie. Hayama nałożył na niego swoją marynarkę i podniósł go. Zarzucił sobie jego rękę na ramiona, a sam objął go w pasie. Wyprowadził szybko chłopaka, który ledwo trzymał się na nogach.

\- Dziękuję – wydusił z siebie wciąż przerażony Mibuchi, gdy szli w stronę toalety piętro niżej.

Hayama przytaknął tylko. Weszli do toalety. Posadził Reo na podłodze i ukucnął naprzeciwko.

\- Czego potrzebujesz? – zapytał.

\- Pomocy..? – odpowiedział niepewnie Mibuchi, patrząc się na niego. Ułożył się wygodniej, o ile było to możliwe.

Kotarou westchnął z irytacją.

\- A dokładniej?

Reo rzucił mu klucze, które nadal były w krwi.

\- C… Co się z nimi stało?! – zdziwił się Hayama.

\- Nieważne – mruknął – Jak się brzydzisz, to je opłucz. I pójdź proszę do mojej szafki po torbę treningową… Chociaż nie, to zły pomysł.

\- Hm? Dlaczego?

\- Nie chcę być tu sam – przyznał, obejmując się rękoma.

Hayama obmył klucze i wytarł je o skrawek koszuli. Podniósł z ziemi Mibuchiego.

\- To się tam razem przejdziemy – mruknął. Dźwignął go, po czym powoli poszli w stronę szafek. Kotarou otworzył jego szafkę. Z torby wyciągnął koszulkę, którą założył Reo. Chłopak wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej – zrobił się blady, wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Złapał mocno Hayamę za rękaw.

\- Mógłbyś… Pomóc mi się dostać do domu? Mieszkam niedaleko… - poprosił słabym głosem.

\- No spoko – odparł lekko zakłopotany Hayama – Nie masz parasola?

\- Nie, przepraszam. Ty… Też nie?

Kotarou wzruszył ramionami.

\- Damy sobie radę bez – mruknął, mocno chwytając Reo, który jęknął przeciągle – Ech?! Zrobiłem ci krzywdę czy coś?

\- Złapałeś za siniaka na żebrach – westchnął, poprawiając jego rękę, tak żeby było dobrze. Pomijając, że przez to wylądowała ona na jego biodrze.

\- Tak cię nie poniosę – mruknął, rumieniąc się.

Reo przesunął ręką Hayamy po swoim ciele do góry.

\- Tak też będzie znośnie – odparł speszony – Przepraszam.

\- Mhm, nic się nie stało. To zrozumiałe – powiedział Hayama, odwracając mimo wszystko wzrok.

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Deszcz lał się z nieba strumieniami. Kotarou westchnął ciężko i poprawił sobie rękę Reo przewieszoną przez ramię. Ruszyli przez dziedziniec i w końcu wyszli za teren szkoły. Mibuchi cicho instruował go, gdzie ma iść. Na ostatniej prostej przed samym już blokiem zatrzymali się.

\- Wiesz co, Kotarou… - zaczął słabo.

\- Hm, słucham? Źle się czujesz? Nie gadaj, że zemdlejesz! Powiedz mi chociaż, które to mieszkanie!

Mibuchi zwiesił głowę. Z jego oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy.

\- Wiesz co… Lubię deszcz, bo w deszczu nie widać łez – powiedział ze śmiechem.

Osunął się na ziemię, obejmując Hayamę za nogę. Zaczął żałośnie szlochać z bólu i upokorzenia.

\- To nie prawda, że w deszczu nie widać łez – mruknął cicho Kotarou, patrząc się na niego z politowaniem – Ale ja też lubię deszcz – przyznał, głaszcząc Reo po włosach.

Mibuchi mocniej zacisnął ramiona na nogach Hayamy, zawodząc na cały głos w histerii.

 

 

 _Lubię deszcz, bo pada na wszystkich jednakowo_ \- zapisał kolejnego dnia na marginesie kolejnej strony zeszytu. Póki co tylko mżyło, jednak chmury zbierały się w coraz to ciemniejsze i większe kłęby zwiastujące burzę.

\- Yo, Reo-nee – przywitał się znienacka Hayama.

Mibuchi odskoczył, przestraszony.

\- Wiesz co, tak ludzi straszyć – westchnął zirytowany, podpierając głowę – W ogóle, co to za zwrot? Dlaczego –nee? Przecież nie jestem twoją starszą siostrą. W ogóle nie jestem dziewczyną, jakbyś nie zauważył.

Kotarou zaśmiał się pogodnie.

\- Może nią nie jesteś, ale trochę tak wyglądasz – odparł radośnie.

Reo spojrzał się na niego urażony, a potem odwrócił wzrok do okna.

\- Wiesz, z jakiegoś powodu nazywają mnie panienką, nie – mruknął ponuro.

Hayama przyjrzał się mu dokładnie. Wydatne usta, bardzo długie rzęsy, włosy sięgające trochę dalej niż broda… Wziął kosmyk w palce. Mibuchi spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Czy mogę się dowiedzieć, co ty robisz? – zapytał niezadowolony.

\- Masz ładne włosy. I zadbane – przyznał cicho.

\- Wiesz, że mam powszechny status geja w tej szkole, nie? I męskiej dziwki? – mruknął Reo.

\- Tak i co? – odparł ze śmiechem Kotarou.

\- Nie sądzisz, że przez takie głupie gesty ktoś zacznie insynuować, że jesteśmy parą?

\- A nawet jeśli, to co?

\- Nie przeszkadza ci to? – spytał cicho, znów odwracając wzrok.

\- Nie, niezbyt – odparł ze śmiechem, przyciszając głos.

\- Jesteś gejem? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem.

\- Bi. Więc takie połączenie laski i faceta mi pasuje – zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Żartujesz sobie? – podniósł głos Reo, wyraźnie zły, że Kotarou wciąż nawiązuje do jego wyglądu

\- Nie, dlaczego? Przecież już wczoraj to powiedziałem – odparł ostrożnie, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście.

\- Że co niby? – burknął.

\- Jesteś moim chłopakiem – powiedział z uśmiechem, przybliżając się do niego.

\- Proszę? Nie zgodziłem się na to.

\- Nie?

\- Oczywiście, że nie – odwarknął, odsuwając się.

\- Masz kogoś? – westchnął z żalem Hayama.

\- Nie – powiedział cicho, zakładając kosmyk za ucho.

\- Więc w czym problem? Nie lubisz mnie? – zmartwił się Kotarou

Zapadła chwila ciszy. Mibuchi patrzył się na niego pustym wzrokiem. Rzęsy lekko przesłaniały jego ciemne oczy.

\- To może jednak się zapytam – Będziesz moim chłopakiem? – poddał się w końcu Hayama.

\- Tak, będę – mruknął Reo, patrząc się w dół.

Hayama chciał delikatnie dotknąć jego twarzy, ale Mibuchi odsunął się, spoglądając za niego. Stali tam chłopacy z wczoraj. Kotarou obrzucił ich pogardliwym spojrzeniem i pocałował Reo, nie zważając na to, że są w klasie razem z innymi. Mibuchi odepchnął go szybko.

\- Zwariowałeś? – wydusił z siebie.

Hayama zaśmiał się zakłopotany.

\- Chyba już dawno – powiedział cicho.

Reo spojrzał na niego. Patrzył się swoimi zielonymi oczami pogodnie, na jego twarzy gościł ten miły uśmiech, co zawsze. Mibuchi westchnął tylko. Potargał blond włosy chłopaka i pocałował go w czubek nosa.

\- Współczuję ci – mruknął, tuląc go do siebie.

\- He? Niby dlaczego? – zaśmiał się Hayama, przytulając się z ochotą.

\- Przekonasz się – odparł smutno Mibuchi.

Pocałował go w policzek.

\- Widzimy się na treningu, Kotarou – westchnął.

\- To w porządku? – zapytał niepewnie Hayama.

\- W jakim sensie? – zdziwił się Reo.

\- No… Nic cię po wczoraj nie boli? – doprecyzował cicho.

Mibuchi zaśmiał się gorzko.

\- Bywało gorzej, wiesz. A każda dziwka ma swój sposób na takie bóle – odparł rozbawiony.

\- Nie mów tak o sobie, dobra? – mruknął Hayama – Już nie jesteś dziwką. W ogóle nigdy nią nie byłeś.

Reo zaśmiał się słabo i znów założył kosmyk włosów za ucho.

\- Miło, że tak myślisz, ale to nie do końca prawda.

\- Hm? Jak to? – zdziwił się Kotarou.

\- Pozwól, że później ci wytłumaczę, dlaczego uzyskałem tytuł męskiej dziwki – odparł cicho.

\- No dobrze – zgodził się Hayama.

Pocałował jeszcze w czoło chłopaka i wyszedł. Gdy tylko to zrobił, Reo uderzył głową w stół. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego zdziwieni, a on po cichu przeżywał.

Że Hayama...

***

\- Masz parasol, prawda? – jęknął Hayama, gdy wychodzili z szatni.

Lało jak z cebra. Znowu.

\- Tak, w szafce – odparł spokojnie Mibuchi.

Po jakichś dziesięciu minutach przemierzali już dziedziniec, idąc obok siebie w ciszy. Parasol był tak duży, że zmieściła się by tam jeszcze trzecia osoba, choć i tak byli trochę od siebie oddaleni. W pewnym momencie Reo przełożył parasol do drugiej ręki i podał wolną dłoń Hayamie. Ten spojrzał się na niego pytająco.

\- Jesteśmy parą, czyż nie? – zaśmiał się Mibuchi.

Kotarou również się zaśmiał i splótł swoje palce z jego. Podszedł trochę bliżej i teraz szli tak blisko, że ocierali się o siebie ramionami. Doszli do mieszkania Reo w jakieś dziesięć minut, a więc znacznie szybciej niż wczoraj. Panował w nim względny porządek, chociaż widać tu było poranny pośpiech – niepozmywane naczynia, rozrzucona pościel, zostawiona na stole apteczka.

\- Wybacz za ten nieporządek – westchnął Reo, zbierając ze stołu opakowania po opatrunkach i naczynia – Musiałem… Się rano trochę sobą zająć, żeby dać jakoś radę w szkole.

\- Nie szkodzi – zaśmiał się Kotarou, wchodząc do mieszkania.

Rozejrzał się wokół. Na półkach stały ułożone czasopisma koszykarskie, medale, puchary, zdjęcia i wiele książek o różnej tematyce.

\- Chcesz herbaty czy coś? – zapytał Mibuchi.

\- Poproszę, z chęcią – odparł Hayama, w zamyśleniu przyglądając się tytułom.

Mibuchi uśmiechnął się lekko i  poszedł zaparzyć zieloną herbatę. W międzyczasie przyszedł do niego Hayama. Przytulił się do niego od tyłu. Reo odruchowo napiął mięśnie i zrobił niezadowoloną minę.

\- Coś nie tak? – zapytał smutno Kotarou.

\- Wybacz, nie jestem przyzwyczajony do takiego tulenia – odparł cicho Reo.

\- No w porządku, to chyba zrozumiałe, nie? Zważywszy na to, co cię spotkało? – mruknął Hayama.

Reo westchnął  ciężko.

\- Strasznie lekko podchodzisz do takiego tematu – powiedział ponuro.

\- To źle? – zdziwił się.

\- Z mojego punktu widzenia to niemiłe – odparł Reo, spoglądając gdzieś w bok.

\- Więc chcę poznać twój punkt widzenia – oznajmił pogodnie Kotarou.

Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie przy stole. Reo znów odgarnął kosmyk włosów za ucho, a Hayama uśmiechnął się pogodnie i pokrzepiająco.

\- No więc? Dlaczego uważasz siebie za męską dziwkę? – zapytał, poważniejąc natychmiastowo.

Mibuchi podparł głowę rękoma i spojrzał za okno.

\- Wiesz… W gimnazjum miałem ciężki okres – zaczął cicho – W pierwszej klasie moja mama zmarła, a ojciec załamał się nerwowo i popadł w alkoholizm. Nie miałem nikogo i nie wiedziałem, co ze sobą zrobić. Wtedy… Spotkałem jego.

Przerwał na chwilę, bijąc się z własnymi myślami.

\- Jego? – ponaglił go trochę Hayama, marszcząc czoło.

\- Był moim senpaiem, graliśmy razem w kosza. Tylko on zainteresował się moim spadkiem nastroju i kondycji… Można powiedzieć, że zaoferował mi pomoc.

Znowu przerwał, przecierając oczy. Wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował:

\- Faktycznie, wyciągnął mnie z tego dołu, ale przez to się od niego uzależniłem, a on to wykorzystał i… Służyłem mu po prostu jako obiekt zaspokajania potrzeb seksualnych.

Zamilkł, zasłaniając usta. Twarz Kotarou natomiast nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

\- W następnym roku już go nie było, bo poszedł do liceum, ale ja zdałem sobie sprawę, że byłem od niego bardzo uzależniony – zaczął mówić Reo po chwili.

\- Od niego czy od seksu z nim? – wtrącił się Hayama.

Reo spojrzał się na niego niepewnie i znów odwrócił wzrok do okna.

\- Raczej od seksu. Ogólnie – przyznał – W drugiej klasie krążyła o mnie plotka, że daję każdemu. Z początku temu zaprzeczałem, ale… Później już nie. Ktokolwiek się pytał, wystarczy, że miał gumkę i znalazł miejsce. Tak do końca gimnazjum. W liceum postanowiłem, że z tym zerwę, zapomnę o tym i zacznę od nowa. Rakuzan ściągnął mnie do Kioto, ojciec, który jakoś się z tego wszystkiego podniósł dał mi mieszkanie, ale…

Schował twarz w dłonie, wzdychając ciężko.

\- Pojawili się oni? Ci z wczoraj? – uzupełnił Hayama.

\- Tak, ci z wczoraj – potwierdził Reo – No i… Nie udało mi się z tym zerwać na razie.

Zapadła chwila ponurej ciszy, którą przerwał dziwny śmiech Hayamy.

\- Wiesz, wczoraj powiedziałeś, że lubisz deszcz, bo w deszczu nie widać łez. Ja go lubię, bo pada na wszystkich tak samo. Nieważne, czy jesteś męską dziwką, zdesperowanym chłopakiem, czy niewinną dziewczynką szukającą idealnej miłości. On dla wszystkich jest taki sam. I jego nie obchodzi, kim byłeś ani kim jesteś teraz. I wiesz, mnie też nie obchodzi, kim byłeś. Ważne, że chcesz się zmienić – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Lekko pstryknął go w nos.

\- I ja ci pomogę, Reo-nee – obiecał wesoło.

 

 

 _Deszcz przynosi ukojenie duszy_ – zapisał na marginesie kolejnej kartki zeszytu, gdy kolejnego, już trzeciego dnia padało. Dzisiaj od rana lało się z nieba strumieniami. Znów deszcz wydawał się bardziej interesujący niż lekcja, a jeszcze ciekawsze były biegi przemoczonych uczniów, zmuszonych do latania po dworze w błocie, które sięgało prawie kolan. Wszyscy chowali się jak tylko mogli, przyspieszając przed drzewami, ukrywając szyję i twarz w naciągniętych na siłę bluzach. Wyglądali jak żywe gargulce. Wyjątkiem był jeden. Z blond włosów ciekły strumieni wody, był przemoczony, ale i tak wystawiał twarz do deszczu.

\- Ten głupek, Kotarou – westchnął cicho Reo.

\- Panie Mibuchi, skupił by się pan na lekcji – upomniał go nauczyciel, rzucając w chłopaka kawałkiem kredy. Ten posłusznie przeprosił i zaczął chociaż udawać, że interesuje go wykład na temat rozmnażania się bakterii.

Spotkali się na długiej przerwie. W sumie, po prostu Hayama znów wparował do jego klasy.

\- Dzień dobry, Reo-nee! – przywitał go radośnie, podchodząc do niego.

\- Przeziębisz się, jeżeli będziesz tak po deszczu latać radośnie – skomentował Mibuchi, rozczochrując jego blond włosy, nadal wilgotne od deszczu. Hayama zaśmiał się tylko.

\- Tak, tak, miło, że się martwisz – zbagatelizował, machając ręką w ignoranckim geście – Idziemy gdzieś po treningu?

Reo spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i wzruszył ramionami.

\- W taką pogodę chcesz gdzieś iść? – jęknął Reo – Możemy po prostu iść do mnie.

Kotarou westchnął ciężko. Przysunął sobie krzesło z ławki obok i podparł głowę rękoma, które położył na oparciu.

\- Ale ty monotonny jesteś – zbulwersował się Kotarou.

\- W taką pogodę mało się chce – przyznał Reo cicho.

Hayama zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Dobra, dobra, możemy iść do ciebie – zgodził się.

\- Coś knujesz? – zapytał niepewnie Mibuchi.

 - Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Kotarou.

Reo wyraźnie się speszył.

\- Taki instynkt – przyznał cicho.

\- Nie mam zamiaru nic takiego robić – odparł ponuro Hayama, odwracając wzrok – Nie byłbym w stanie nawet, wiesz.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał Mibuchi wyraźnie zaskoczony.

\- Czy to takie ważne? Po prostu – westchnął zirytowany.

\- Na pewno? – upewnił się Reo.

\- Tak, oczywiście – żachnął się Kotarou, patrząc na niego ze złością.

\- Wydaje mi się, że unikasz jakiegoś tematu – mruknął ostrożnie Mibuchi.

\- To przeszłość – zaznaczył z rosnącym gniewem Hayama.

\- Zła? – dopytywał się Reo.

\- Bardzo – przyznał Kotarou, znów odwracając wzrok

\- Jak bardzo?

\- Co cię to interesuje? – wypalił nagle Hayama, już wstając.

\- Jesteś moim chłopakiem. Ja ci powiedziałem o swoim problemie, ty mógłbyś powiedzieć mi o swoim – odparł Reo, samemu powoli zaczynając być złym.

\- Prawie o tym zapomniałem, ale… Dobra, powiem ci potem – uległ Kotarou, znów siadając na krześle okrakiem.

\- Czyli u mnie? – upewnił się Mibuchi.

\- Tak, u ciebie.

\- To też coś takiego jak ze mną? – dopytał się.

\- Nie drąż tego tematu tutaj – warknął Hayama.

\- Chcę tylko wiedzieć, na czym stoję – odparł speszony Reo.

Zapadła chwila ciszy pełna napięcia.

\- Więc? – ponaglił Hayamę.

\- To chyba coś gorszego – szepnął w końcu.

\- Jak to gorszego? – zdziwił się Mibuchi.

\- Związane z rodziną wyłącznie – odparł ten.

\- No dobrze, to powiesz mi potem dokładnie – odpuścił Reo, markotniejąc.

\- Ta… To do treningu – mruknął Hayama, wstając.

Odstawił krzesło na miejsce i już miał się zbierać, gdy Mibuchi zawołał za nim:

\- Czekaj!

\- Co? – zapytał, odwracając się.

Reo wstał z krzesła i podszedł do niego. Bezceremonialnie go pocałował i lekko pogłaskał po włosach.

\- Widzimy się na treningu – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Twarz Hayamy zrobiła się cała czerwona, chociaż wczoraj zrobił coś całkiem podobnego.

\- Tak, nawet nie próbuj iść do tamtych – odparł, zasłaniając twarz.

Reo zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Oczywiście – obiecał i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Hayama wyszedł szybko, nadal zasłaniając twarz.

***

Znowu wyszli razem ze szkoły, tym razem od razu trzymając się za rękę. Hayama był milczący i ponury, zupełnie niepodobny do siebie. Gapił się w niebo, które widział przez przezroczysty parasol. Reo przyglądał się mu dokładnie.

\- Tak sobie myślałem… Ktoś cię molestował? – przerwał w końcu tą nieprzyjemną ciszę.

Hayama spojrzał się na niego kątem oka i wrócił do gapienia się w niebo.

\- Mnie, mamę… - odparł obojętnie po chwili.

\- Ojciec? – zapytał cicho Reo.

Hayama zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Między innymi – przyznał, zaciskając mocniej palce na dłoni Mibuchiego – Przez wiele lat.

\- I nikomu nie powiedziałeś? – zdziwił się Reo.

\- A ty powiedziałeś? – odparował Hayama.

\- No nie… - odparł Mibuchi.

\- No właśnie.

\- Ale to zupełnie inna sprawa… - wytłumaczył się.

\- Czy ja wiem? Dość podobna – mruknął Kotarou.

\- Jednak udało ci się o tym zapomnieć, w przeciwieństwie do mnie.

\- Hm, chyba tak mi się tylko wydaje. To się czasami wciąż powtarza, więc… - przyznał cicho Hayama, patrząc się niepewnie na Reo.

\- To nie wracaj do domu – zaproponował ten z pełną powagą.

\- Muszę. Nawet gdybym nie wrócił, to by mnie znalazł, a wtedy… Byłoby jeszcze gorzej – wyszeptał zduszonym głosem.

\- A kiedy ostatni raz to zrobił? – zapytał cicho Mibuchi, delikatnie kładąc dłoń na twarzy chłopaka.

\- Wczoraj. Bo drugi dzień z rzędu wróciłem późno, nie. I dzisiaj też wrócę późno, więc znowu… I tak aż nie przestanę – odparł drżącym głosem Kotarou.

\- Zostań u mnie na noc w takim razie – zaproponował Mibuchi.

\- Boję się, że ciebie w to wciągnę – jęknął Hayama, dotykając jego dłoni.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Masz zostać – odparł stanowczo.

\- Zobaczymy jeszcze – mruknął niepewnie Kotarou.

\- Kotarou… Zostań, proszę. Nie chcę, by dwa dni pod rząd… - zaczął Reo.

\- A potem przez cały weekend – przerwał mu Hayama ze złością.

\- No to na weekend też zostań – odpowiedział prostolinijnie Mibuchi.

\- Nie myśl, że to takie łatwe. Znajdzie mnie! – krzyknął Kotarou, odtrącając gwałtownie rękę Reo.

\- Nie bój się, nie znajdzie – odparł spokojnie, chociaż sam w to nie do końca wierzył.

\- Znajdzie. Już tego próbowałem – odpowiedział Hayama ciszej, ale wciąż pełen przerażenia i złości.

\- Ale dzisiaj zostaniesz, dobrze? – kontynuował namowy Reo.

Hayama odwrócił głowę i zagryzł drżącą wargę.

\- Kotarou no… Wiem, że to trudne, ale… - szeptał Mibuchi.

\- Dobrze, zostanę. Możemy tak postać teraz chwilę? – przerwał zaskakująco Hayama.

\- Tak, oczywiście – odparł Reo z łagodnym uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję – mruknął Hayama, tuląc się do wyższego chłopaka.

\- Nie masz za co dziękować. Po prostu się teraz uspokój, dobrze? – powiedział cicho Reo.

\- To nie takie łatwe! – odparł Hayama w kolejnym wybuchu złości.

\- Nie bój się. On ci nic dzisiaj nie zrobi – zapewnił go Mibuchi.

\- Dzisiaj – warknął Kotarou.

\- Nie możesz po prostu oznajmić, że masz dość i zniknąć z domu? – Reo zadał kolejne proste pytanie.

\- I co dalej? – burknął Hayama.

\- I mieszkać ze mną – odparł spokojnie Mibuchi.

\- Żartujesz? Lubię, jak poświęca mi się uwagę, ale nie będę ci się narzucać – wyrzucił z siebie Hayama.

\- Nie będziesz się narzucać – zapewnił go Reo.

\- Nawet jeśli, to… On i tak mi nie da spokoju – bronił się Kotarou.

\- Da. A teraz się uspokój i o nim nie myśl. Myśl o mnie. Albo o deszczu – odpowiedział Reo, lekceważąc trochę jego strach.

\- O deszczu? – zdziwił się Hayama.

\- Bo deszcz przynosi ukojenie duszy – wyjaśnił Reo, całując Kotarou.

Parasolka wypadła z jego ręki i upadła z cichym pluskiem na ziemię wprost w kałużę.

\- Ach… To dobrze – wyszeptał Hayama.

\- Więc już się nie bój – poprosił go Reo, znów całując.

\- Dobrze – zdążył jeszcze ulegle powiedzieć Kotarou, zanim ich usta znowu się zetknęły.

 

 

 _Deszcz oczyszcza_ – zapisał  na marginesie zeszytu w poniedziałek. Sobota i niedziela były piękne i słoneczne, a w poniedziałek… Znów lało. Hayama, choć w piątek został u Mibuchiego, w sobotę zniknął już z samego rana. I nie odzywał się przez cały weekend. Ani dziś. Długa przerwa minęła w ciszy, bez rozmowy, która zwykła istnieć i w piątek, i w czwartek… I wcześniej czasami też.

Najwyraźniej w ogóle nie było go w szkole, bo na treningu też go nie było. Reo wracał dzisiaj sam.

\- Hej, Reo! – usłyszał za sobą znajomy, znienawidzony głos pierwszego – Czyżbyś zapomniał? Dzisiaj poniedziałek.

\- I co z tego? – odparł Mibuchi, nadal idąc przed siebie.

Nagle drogę zablokował mu drugi.

\- Dzisiaj jesteś tylko mój i jego – poinformował go – Jak zawsze.

Z jednej strony pierwszy, z drugiej drugi. Nie ma gdzie uciec.

\- Nie jestem zainteresowany – odparł Mibuchi, przeciskając się obok drugiego.

Jednak ten popchnął go na pierwszego.

\- A kogo to obchodzi, panienko – warknął drugi.

Zaprowadzili go do najbliższej toalety i podzielili się jak zawsze. Pierwszy oralnie, drugi analnie. Zdecydowanie wyżywali się za środę. Gdy skończyli, co chcieli, nie omieszkali jeszcze skopać go do nieprzytomności. Poczym po prostu go zostawić.

Ocknął się po pół godzinie. Bez zbędnych ruchów i myśli zebrał się z ziemi. Posprzątał po nich szybko, w miarę się oporządził. Na szczęście nie połamali go, ani nie tknęli jego twarzy, więc mógł normalnie wrócić do domu.

Pech chciał, że do tego zapomniał parasola. Z rana w ogóle nic nie zapowiadało takiej ulewy, jaka rozpętała się na wieczór. Nie, to była burza. Pioruny trzaskały, wiatr wiał niemiłosiernie, zamieniając krople deszczu w małe żyletki tnące twarz bezlitośnie. Szedł więc i płakał.

_W deszczu nie widać łez_

_Deszcz pada na wszystkich tak samo_

_Deszcz przynosi ukojenie duszy_

_Deszcz oczyszcza_

Tak sobie powtarzał, próbując dojść do domu. Nie raz upadał, zatrzymywał się by chociaż złapać oddech. Krzyczał bezradnie, gdy nogi załamywały się pod nim, płakał, próbując się podnieść, jęczał ślizgając się na błocie. Nie, nie był w stanie, nie mógł, po prostu… Dojście do domu zajęło mu aż godzinę. Przed drzwiami czekała na niego skulona postać. Przemoczony, zapłakany, gapił się w niebo.

A z blond włosów znów ciekły strumienie wody.

Mibuchi podszedł do niego chwiejnym krokiem i stanął przed nim, patrząc się w ziemię.

\- Znowu? – zapytał Hayama.

\- Znowu… - przyznał markotnie Mibuchi, znów zaczynając łkać – Przepraszam… - wydusił z siebie.

Hayama przytulił go mocno i razem z nim upadł na kolana. Deszcz lał się z nieba, chłodząc pulsujące gorącem rany na twarzy Kotarou i obolałe plecy Reo.

\- Wiesz, Reo-nee… Deszcz oczyszcza – powiedział  cicho Hayama, gapiąc się nadal w zasnute chmurami niebo.

Mibuchi zaniósł się płaczem, drżąc w ramionach chłopaka.

\- Więc… Po prostu zapomnij… I staraj się żyć dalej – dokończył, tuląc się do niego.

Z jego oczu również pociekły delikatne łzy.

\- Zostań… Chcę, żebyś ze mną był, Kotarou, nie zostawiaj… - szlochał Mibuchi desperacko.

\- Nie zostawię cię, Reo-nee – obiecał mu Hayama – Nie zostawię.

Klęczeli w deszczu jakby zaczarowani, napawając się chwilą, która w sumie nic nie znaczyła. Nikt nie wyznał żadnej miłości, nikt nic w sumie nie powiedział. Nikt nic nie zrobił. Tylko deszcz padał i padał, jednakowo ich mocząc, jednakowo kryjąc ich łzy, jednakowo ich powoli uspokajając.

_Deszcz ma hipnotyzującą moc._


End file.
